


[不二越]月见草

by kellyblue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyblue/pseuds/kellyblue
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Fuji Shuusuke, 不二越
Kudos: 2





	[不二越]月见草

月见草  
CP：不二周助X越前龙马

月光把陡峭的岩壁照得发白。越前抓着藤条，蹬一双短靴一点点向上攀爬，不敢有丝毫怠慢。终于顺利地登上一块岩石后，他扶着岩壁，不由得松了口气。月光下的山谷静谧幽深，和头顶的夜空一样，怎么望也望不见底。

离崖顶只剩下最后一小段最为艰难的路程了。部落里还从来没有谁征服过这座陡峰，没有谁见过山崖上的光景。那样只听人传说却从来见不着实物东西如果真的存在于世，便只有在那几近无法企及之处了。

月见草——从很久很久以前开始，就被部落作为永恒的象征而一代代传颂着。说这种草只有在最明亮透净的月光下才能被人眼发现，毫不起眼地生长在容易被忽略的地方，也像月光一般的疏离，带着洁白的月露一夜长起又一夜消逝。谁要是采到了它，谁心中的愿望就会成为被它祝福着的永恒：无论生命，爱情，或是和平，时间……

当然，这只是美好的传说而已。越前在长到十一二岁的时候就明白这不可信了。若不然，怎么不见有人长生不老呢？怎么不见有人白头不变心呢？怎么不见部落间停下纷争呢？部落的人大约也都心知肚明，都经历过这样的阶段，所以大家只是乐呵呵地说着，想象着，很少有谁会真的去找月见草。如此倒也没什么不好，毕竟它充盈了孩子们的幻想，给了恋爱中的男女无限的期待，是一种不会被证伪的令人安心的寄托。

但不二大概不这么认为。

越前还记得小时候不二——那人只比他大两岁而已，却相当老道的样子——半开玩笑似的说：“不是挺奇怪的吗？月呀，草呀，都是很容易消失的东西，组合起来变成‘月见草’这个名字，却成为了永恒的代表。”

“不二前辈，你的意思是月见草是骗人的？”越前那时听了有点不高兴。他有个远大的畅想，还指望月见草可以帮他实现。

不二微微笑着，晃晃脑袋：“我可没有这么说，我只是很好奇而已。”

不二总是在“好奇”，总是会想到大多数人根本想不到的问题。比如说，太阳和月亮是从哪里来的？白昼与黑夜是怎么出现的？会不会交替着交替着就变换了位置，原来的白昼成了黑夜，而原来的黑夜成了白昼？会不会有一天它们干脆停止不动了？流动的河水又会不会有一天忽然想起回头去它发源的雪山尖看一看呢？说出这些颇为光怪陆离的奇思之后，他又会自顾自说起故事来解释，听着有道理极了，然而越前上了学堂就从师傅那里知道，其实压根都是他自己瞎编的。但越前真的这么去想象过——变幻无穷的天地，永无止境的世界，充满了无限可能性的生命，当不二对他带着一种自我陶醉感津津乐道的时候，这些好像都在那人湛蓝的双眼里。

所以，当这位从小一起长大、一起学习的前辈被选为部落“巫”的继承者时，越前一点也不惊讶。“巫”在部落是一个神圣的职业与身份，是人与天地神鬼沟通的媒介，聆听神谕，主持祭祀，重要性恐怕比部落首领还要高。一代代人的记忆与知识都由一代代的“巫”通过特殊的方式继承。“巫”是最博闻广识的书，是为部落守护过去、指引未来的道标，掌握着世间几乎所有谜题的答案。

“月见草真的是不存在的？”

两年以后，面对已经成为“巫”的不二，越前又问了一遍。他的心中已然有了些轮廓。不二的回答依旧模棱两可：“没有人可以确切地证明不存在。”眉眼弯弯的笑脸和原来一模一样，但越前总觉得别有一丝狡猾——他明明应该什么都知道。

于是越前故意抬杠似的说：“那也没有人能证明存在。”

不二问：“你希望它存在么？”

“管它存在不存在的，跟我都没有妨碍，我就做我想做的事情。”越前说。而他没有完全说实话，也没有听起来的那么莽撞，像个什么都不管不顾也不懂的顽童。他的心在这一刻跳得很沉，让他的声音短暂地顿了一下。身为医师的母亲在他刚生下来不久判断过，他的心脏先天有点缺陷，很可能没有办法持续跳动得和普通人一般久。父母没有明确地告诉过他，但他其实很早就发觉了，并且也谁都没有透露。父母走后，这就成了他一个人最隆重的秘密。他天生性子好强得很，最不愿意被用同情的眼神注目，被善良的怜悯心小心而特殊地对待。这么一来，好像他真的会立刻倒下去似的——其实他可活蹦乱跳着呢，跑跑跳跳、攀岩爬树、张弓搭箭的本事，有几个差不多年纪的男孩子比得过他的？

不二听了他的话，又笑了：“说得对。那正好，更不用在意啦。”

不在意便不在意。日子一天天一年年过去，越前对新一天的太阳永远充满期待，从一个倔脾气的小孩长成为落落挺拔、张扬恣意的少年。他得意地发现自己在快速长高，变得越来越有力量，懂的东西越来越多，工作狩猎的技巧也越来越精湛。他可以一口气跑到离部落的居住地越来越远的地方，对着他从未见过的山川森林豪迈地吼上一嗓子，连梦里的世界都跟着变得宽广了。

他这位不二前辈呢，一贯温和爱笑，善解人意，成为备受尊敬的“巫”也没有改变他的脾性丝毫。小孩子们缠着他：“再讲一个以前的故事吧！”老人们和他搭话：“往后会发生什么呢？”他都会回答。可这其中几分真几分假就无从得知了——他偏偏就有爱用七弯八拐的话捉弄人的恶习，好看的笑容又太具有迷惑性。“以前部落出过一个大英雄，把天上的月亮和星星都摆得很整齐，可惜现在走了这么几百年它们又全走乱套了。”“明年的第一朵桃花会在山谷口的桃树上开的。”谁知道到底是不是这么回事？越前从小被诓到大，积攒了不少经验，听到不二满嘴离奇、天马行空，白眼一翻就过去了，懒得多纠缠一句。然而晚上做梦却真的梦见了一双摆动星月棋盘的巨手和吹开山谷桃花的春风，不二就在那里，在满天星辉月华和大片桃花中间，笑眯眯地叫他的名字，邀请他一起来，还说：“我说得没错吧？”

越前很不甘心。他和不二较劲较习惯了，年纪小的时候，两岁是个挺大的差距，许多东西比不过，他暗暗下决心，等长大了非得讨回来不可；可等到他觉得两岁的年龄差不算多大回事儿、自己超越前辈指日可待时，不二就成了“巫”。整个部落对这才十四五岁、聪慧绝顶的少年巫师另眼相看，把他当成一位百老来岁的老神仙一般敬重，只有越前对他还是从前的眼光，追逐着的，面对面直视着的，想要刨根问底的，心里想：难道自己真的赶不上吗？

到一年一度春日祭祀仪式，“巫”就是整个部落聚焦的中心。不二的模样本就清秀俊逸，穿上隆重的盛装，恍若神明在人间的化身，带着遥不可及的神圣和美好。广阔的祭坛前，和着乐师的礼乐声，他用半醉的舞蹈的姿态把烈酒洒向脚下的土地，举一盏空酒杯向青天白云致意。他念诵部落献给神明的祝歌，将聆听到的神谕向人们转达，那声音平和而庄重，却令人有种胸中澎湃、想要落泪的冲动。其中既没有他开玩笑时的俏皮与狡黠，也没有他体贴人时的温柔，所以越前听来不如旁人那么触动，甚至觉得有些微陌生。关于祭祀，他最喜欢的，其实是仪式结束后不二换下盛装朝他抿嘴一笑的那一刻。

但他还是会凑上前去，用很不以为意的口气说：“不二前辈又知道了。”

不二很愉快：“嗯，我什么都知道。”

“那我问你学堂先生留的问题，你还糊弄我。”

“你要学着自己思考才行啊。”

“思考那种虚无缥缈的事情有什么用嘛。”

“那你觉得思考什么更加有用呢？”

“比方说今天晚饭吃什么，明天去哪里探险。”少年滴溜溜一转眼珠，“不二前辈，既然你什么都知道，那你能不能告诉我：东、西、南、北，往哪个方向去，看到的风景最好？”

不二想了想：“你让我和你一起去，我就告诉你，还可以给你带带路。”

“一言为定。”

“那就是——”少年巫师微笑着拖长了声音，“只要是和你一起去的地方呀。”

“……又来糊弄人了。”

“不是糊弄人哦。我是真的知道，所以我是很认真地这么建议啊。”

信他才怪。越前在心里暗想。第二天他们还是结伴同行了，日出时出发，月亮升到半空时才归来，收获颇丰。不二到底算不算是糊弄人，越前后来也忘了计较了。他前辈果然还是他前辈。

不过，要说身为“巫”的不二一点也没变，也不尽然。越前看在眼中，那细微的不同却落在一些他形容不出来的地方。出行的那天他发现不二时常出神地呆望着流经他们身边的河水。还有一次他们去看星星，不二正仰头拿手指连星座，卖弄一番自己不知从多少年前的先祖那里得来的知识，忽然陷入了沉默。那时的表情越前看不见，只看到不二再次扭头面向他时还是他熟悉的笑容，多扑了一层星光在上，居然显出一点凉凉的飘浮起来的感觉。

他刚要问，不二忽然说：“流星来了。”抬眼一扫天边，果然见到一颗明亮的光点正划着弧线掠过，他赶忙睁大眼睛一眨也不眨地看着，生怕错漏了。当流星坠落，他看过去，发现不二还是同样的表情和姿势，不望天空，不望流星，只是望着他。他被盯愣了，呆呆地问：“不二前辈，你看到了吗？”

不二点头，并没有多说。越前无端觉得，也有一颗流星在他眼里湮灭了。

另有一次他偶然遇见不二，对方站在水边的大片芦苇丛中，低头看着身边的什么。因为背对着他，所以没有注意到他的出现。低声念诵的声音朦朦胧胧传进他耳中，低沉得如同在安抚婴孩与老者睡眠，像是“巫”的悼亡祷词。所有的风都聚集在“巫”的身边，风里有虫在飞，有雨丝在飘游，宁静得过了头了，仿佛只要有一点点外来的杂音这整个场景就会像瓷盘子被打碎一样四分五裂。越前站在不远处观察了好久，也不知道不二究竟在看什么。祷词结束后他小心翼翼地走上前去，步子让不二有了察觉。不二回头，早就猜到了他的满腹疑问似的，却只说：“越前，你看呀。”

于是他也踏进芦苇丛中，站在不二的身边，看他眼里看着的光景。草叶上，水面上，那些长着透明翅膀却一动不动的小虫，是死去的蜉蝣。

原来这是一场盛大的葬礼。

越前短暂地闭上双眼，找不出合适的言语，心间莫名地泛起一股酸涩，心跳又变得沉重了。平时他不是个细心的人，注意不到身边这些细小的存在，而此刻，或许是受了不二的影响，他情不自禁为它们难过起来了。不二又在想什么呢？不二离他那么近，可是好像风一吹就会消失。还是说消失的会是他自己？在一股无法解释的冲动之下，他想去抓不二的手，而不二也正巧将手伸向了他。他们互相牵着手走出长得半人多高的芦苇丛。积雨云堆积在前方，夕阳或许已在云后沉落了。

他忽然有一种很明显的感觉。不二在走远。

“巫”不会离开部落，哪里都不会去。但那只是他的身体。他的心在哪里呢？随着河水一起漂走了吗？随着流星一起坠落了吗？随着蜉蝣一起逝去了吗？他什么都知道，可为什么他的言语和笑容并不都是明朗的，甚至迷茫困顿，甚于自己这个对未来——连对明天都没有把握的人？

“不二前辈，过去和现在到底有多少不同？”想搞清楚他是不是陷在了许多年前的某一段时日？

“不二前辈，你上次跟我提起的那个叫什么什么的花能治什么病来着？我忘了。”他是不是被很少用得到的知识困住了思维？

“不二前辈，你觉得往后的天气还能像今年春天一样好吗？”他已经走到了未来的哪里？

“不二前辈，你在当上‘巫’的时候，都知道了些什么？看到了些什么？”他脑海里究竟被装进了哪些记忆？

不二跟越前讲过继任“巫”时的事。被上天选中的十四岁少年来到白发苍苍的上一代巫师面前，由老人紧握双手，额头贴上了老人布满皱纹的额头。他闭着双眼，却看到了父亲的死，母亲的童年，祖母的出生，一直到部落最初的先人决定在这里搭一座木房子来做夜晚休憩的地方，一直到再也辨认不出年代的遥远的历史深处，没有人烟，蜉蝣在朝阳下振动了翅膀。那画面同他这天清晨看到的竟一模一样。

那究竟是种什么感觉，越前明白自己是永远不可能有所体会的。听不二讲完之后他沉默很久才说：“会想哭的吧。”而不二点了头：“我真的哭了。”

然而到底为什么要哭，两颗少年的心大约还并不能解释。越前七岁之后就没哭过，他更没见过不二掉眼泪。他好像错过了一次绝好的，或许也是绝无仅有的机会。后来，无论他能多真切地感受到不二心里的难过，他也没有再见到那双蓝眼睛里泛起水光。越前不想哭，他觉得这是软弱的表现，而自己应当是个很强大的人，至少他要成为一个足够强大的人。但他想，如果有好的理由，他也并不那么排斥去哭一场，因为他的心脏在怦怦跳动，他的眼睛会热，鼻子会酸，他还有很饱满很热烈的情感，他对一切都是充满打不倒的希望的。而那个只大他两岁、还是少年的“巫”的眼泪，回溯起来，似乎在他刚刚成为他现在的身份时就已经流尽了。

到现在，十八岁的不二已经不怎么开从前那种叫人听了好像得生气却又气不起来的玩笑了，天南海北的胡扯也不挂在嘴边。他只是一如往常地微笑着，在祭祀的时候优雅无比地跳他醉了酒的舞，诵他的歌。换下正装后冲夹在人群里的越前笑一笑，这倒是不变的。十六岁的越前也一样，最期待收到他这一刻的微笑，并且，想要每时每刻想见的时候都能见得到。

于是有时候他想方设法故意套不二的话，想让不二再像以前一本正经地诓骗他那时候一样，讲点有意思的事情。他发现他居然记得好多好多不二的胡说八道——在了解这人的恶习之后，他本以为这些话全都是耳旁风，根本没过脑子才对。出猎回来，他跑去找不二描述他见到的长相怪异的动物。采石采完，丢给不二一些蓝莹莹的石屑，说用不二教过他的办法应该能把这些粉屑变成宝石。深秋之后天气冷了，出行不方便，大家都闲着没什么事干，他自己找上门，要一些离奇的故事听。不二就讲，眼睛看到什么就讲什么，飘忽不定，有些煞有介事，有些一开头就离谱得没边，不过越前听得爽快。他还要掺和，还要挑刺，觉得自己能编得更好：“不二前辈，这个你以前跟我说过一次的，怎么现在又不一样了？不如我来告诉你一个更好的吧。其实……”

不二听笑了：“你是青出于蓝而胜于蓝。”

“谁青谁蓝，别那么着急下定论嘛。”

“怎么，你这‘前辈’难道是没道理地乱喊的？”

“‘前辈’只是年龄问题。”

“就不说你喊了我那么多年‘前辈’，我可是‘巫’哦。”

“那也不怎么样。”

“行，那这个‘巫’就给你当吧。”

“我还不稀罕呢。要准备祭祀，好麻烦。”

闲话一通，扯回故事，越前讲的时候装模作样挺认真，不二就也认真了点，说：“反正不管怎么样都是胡诌的。关于这个问题，教书先生早就教过我们正确的道理了。”

“但你说的事和我说的事，没有谁能证明它就是不存在、就是假的。”

“你又较上劲了。”不二调侃，末了，问：“你真的相信吗？”

越前顿了片刻。随后他抬眼直视过去，说道：“我愿意相信就可以相信。相信的话，心里就很快活，有很多期待，让我想要继续往前走，不管前方等着我的会是什么。不二前辈，你——不再相信了吗？”

沉默无言。

瑟瑟的秋风把落叶扫到了两个人的脚边。不二低头，笑着叹起气来：“我有时候在想，明天是什么样，前方是什么样，要是我不知道——就好了。人生的最远处、远到尽头之处是怎么样……不知道的话，那该多好啊。”

就是这样的时候，他一定感觉到了悲伤，悲伤得不和气氛。他眼里有动容，只有一点点。那么一点点不够产生强烈的情绪，不够他开怀地笑，生气发怒，顿足哀叹，或者流下眼泪。但那一点点却狠狠地触动了越前的心弦，撩拨起一阵又一阵喧嚣的声浪，久久不散去。

总认为一个人懂得越多就越了不起，越有解决问题的办法，过得也就越潇洒快活，烦恼应该比其他平庸的人要少得多。可惜似乎并非如此。空间是无穷的，时间是无尽的，山川是长久的，季节是周而复始的，只有人是有限的，注定无法重来地奔赴一个既定的终点。一颗有限的头脑，一双有限的眼睛，一对有限的耳朵，怎么去感知那些无穷无尽的庞然大物呢？两条有限的腿，怎么才能走出无穷无尽的东西的包围呢？若要为朝生暮死的蜉蝣哀悼，那么人有限的生命在无穷无尽的范畴中不也一样卑微可怜吗？为什么只哀悼他物，却不哀悼自己呢？

所以月见草是不存在的。寻找月见草也没有意义。哪怕真的采到了月见草，也毫无用处。

这就是不二的回答。

他不明说，回避作出结论，是身为几近全知的“巫”对普通人的怜悯。其实历代的“巫”都是这样的行事风格，就算一开始性格迥异，不久之后都会殊途同归。他们所掌握的远比他们告知的多得多，就像蜉蝣之于人，人之于宇宙。在这个度量下，越前只能是蜉蝣，根本触碰不到宇宙的哪怕一丁点的边界。

但边界对他来说算什么呢？触不到边界便不飞了吗？便白有了这短暂的生命吗？

他不甘心。

他上前一步，踩碎了脚下干枯的落叶。他望不二的眼睛：“可是不二前辈，不要老是看着那么远的地方，好不好。”

他说：“不二前辈，看着我。”

又说：“如果你都不看我，那就太不公平了。我是在你眼里一点点看到这个世界的。你呢？”

不二果真看着他。天空般的双眸里，满是他。他都能清晰地看见自己的影子。在“巫”那广阔的眼界之中，他占据着一个中心的位置。

“我啊，是一样的。”不二这一次真心实意地笑了起来，“我也想看你眼里的太阳，天空，河流，土地。”

“它们都在这里。”越前指自己的眼睛。

“嗯。”不二轻轻端起他的脸。

他很肯定地说：“不二前辈，我告诉你，月见草是存在的。”

不二并不感到突兀：，“原来你还在惦记啊。”

“你不要不相信，我可以证明给你看。”

“怎么证明呢？”

“之前从来没有人找到过，并不代表我就不会找到。”

“你要去找它？”

“我会找到它，带回来给你看。”

“哦——”

“跟我打赌吧，怎么样？”

“你要赌什么？”

“赌什么呢，就赌——那个‘远到尽头的地方’吧。如果我输了，我就勉为其难跟你一起去，如果我赢了，你就非跟我一起去不可。不过事先说好，我赢定了。”

“输赢且不说，这么做，你不会后悔？”

“我从来不为自己决定要做的事后悔。不做才会后悔呢。”

“不管发生什么，不管结果如何？”

“对。”

“好。”不二环抱着他，贴着他的耳朵，答应了。

于是越前迎来了这个可以称得上是曼妙绝伦的满月之夜，在和“巫”的这个赌约——他更愿意理解成是一种约定——当中，连上天也偏袒了他，给了他如此明亮饱满的月光，照耀他登上陡峰的路途，把每一条干枯的岩缝都映得清清楚楚。双手距离最后一面峭壁的顶端越来越接近了，他的心像在祭祀时敲打的鼓。月光晃得眼前白茫茫一片，而在头顶，就在他努力伸一把手就能够得到的地方，他似乎看见那株柔弱的草茎承载着润湿的月露在夜风里微微摇晃。

脚下奋然一用力，他像是飞了起来，向上张开了手臂。

空的。

抓到的只有松散的砂砾。

难道因为太过期待而看到了幻觉吗？越前不可置信地看着自己只有五指黑灰的手。跳起来的瞬间他也短暂地瞥见了陡峰顶端的一隅，光秃秃的，什么都没有。系在身上的藤条终究被岩石削断了。他急速坠向山谷，离月亮越来越远。他感到迷惑了，刚才所见的草叶和此刻的坠落，到底哪一边是在做梦呢？他失败了吗？他赌输了吗？

剧烈的风刮得他睁不开眼睛。他只有把眼睛闭上，然后真的不可控制地做起了梦。睡醒时，月亮还远远地挂在天顶，夜幕被枯树的枝条划成七零八落的碎片。有人轻柔地替他拨了拨额前的发。是不二。原来他枕在不二的膝上睡着。

他发出怔忪的呓语：“不二前辈……”

“嗯。”不二应答着。

“这里是谷底吗？”

“是。”

“你怎么在这里。”

“因为你在。”

“你救了我啊。”他发觉自己毫发无伤。

“只是在等你。”

“什么嘛，”越前撇嘴，“你果然早就预见到了。”

过去，现在，乃至未来，很少有蛛丝马迹能逃得过“巫”的认知与“巫”洞察的眼睛。他会在这一夜尝试攀登悬崖去找月见草，会无功而返——会失足跌落谷底，与他而言如梦似幻的一场经历，“巫”说不定早已预览过一遍了。

想到这里，越前嘴里忍不住嘀咕：“真叫人不爽。好吧，这一次我承认我赌输了。愿赌服输。但我们再来一次吧，我今天只是运气不好。肯定存在的，月见草。”

他想起身，但浑身上下并没有什么力气，只能乖乖地躺好不动，听不二像哄小孩一样地说“好、好”，说什么“尽头”“远方”“一起去”。他点头，听了很满意，过了一会儿不免又犯起困来。

“回去吧。夜晚好凉。”不二说。

“嗯。”他发出含糊的声音，没问怎么才能回得去。反正不二肯定有办法。既然有不二在，他也懒得和疲倦与困意做斗争了，很安心地闭上了眼睛，让沉闷的心跳把自己拽入下一个梦境。

一个不会醒来的梦境。

他不会听见不二呼唤他的声音，不会看见他眼里的哀伤动容，动容到不再微笑。他不会知道在那个时刻，在他身周，倾泻而下的月光映出一片片摇曳的草影，仿佛全然是眨眼之间生长起来的。那从来只被传说故事记述着的、象征永恒的月见草，他小时候曾经相信过、尔后不以为意、近来忽然又开始向往起来的月见草，就在他的手边，亲吻他的手指，草上的月露沾湿了他的衣衫。

早就预见到这一刻的巫师因为意料之外的发现而睁大双眼，眼里结起了露水。

月呀，草呀，都是很容易消失的东西。少年的生命也是。正是因为它们转瞬即逝呀，消逝的那一瞬间还有消逝本身竟就定格成了一种永恒，叫人永远铭记，永远惦念，往后不论何时回想起来，都是那一刻的月光，那一刻的草野，那一刻沉静安睡的面容，那一刻无法也无力挽留的遗憾。

“月见草真的存在吗？”

从今往后，巫师还会被问这个问题很多遍，天真懵懂的孩童，怀揣恋慕的少女 ，还有儿孙绕膝的老人。他依旧不会给出确切的回答，尽管他心中已然清楚了一切。在他走向自己的终点之前，“巫”的能力由他交予了年轻的继任者，连同许许多多其实不必言说的答案一起。那个聪颖的年轻人和从前的他一样，在巨大的彷徨困顿中流下了不知为何的泪水。于他而言，所有可触及的、不可触及的边界都消失了。他好像一只新生的蜉蝣，再无拘束地展开了单薄的翅膀，飞向了那一刻的山谷，那一刻的遍野的月见草的环抱里。

END  
2020.9


End file.
